Thunder Storms and Stupid Game's
by bebo9147
Summary: Haruhi and the host club end up staying at the Hitatchin brother's house on a friday night. During a storm Haruhi is freaked out by the thunder and is comferted by someone who ends up admitting their love for her. Hikaru x Haruhi fic Kinda Fluffy


~ Hola! As much as I hate these things, I have a few things I must say. I do NOT own anything to do with Ouran High School Host Club. Including the characters, scene, school and bleep blap bloop. But I do own the plan for this one shot. I am also writing this for my special fluffy feathered friend... Alyssa! It's like, a late Christmas present...

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: Hikaru x Haruhi

Rating: (Because of cute fluffy scenes)

I also apologise for my horrible spelling and writing skills ~

Ouran High School was almost completely silent. The students sat softly studying while most had gone home for the week end. Today was a beautiful, peaceful Friday.

"KAORU! HIKARU!" Tamaki yelled as he ran into Music Room Three. He ran in and glared at the two twins sitting on the floor with Haruhi, ruining the peacefulness of the day.

"Yes boss?" The twins asked in sync. He glared at them and landed on his hands an feet.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly. He spoke softly hoping no one would hear. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"What did you do now?" She asked looking at the twins with an uninterested gaze. They shrugged their shoulders.

Honey grabbed the chocolate and strawberry cake he was eating an ran to Tamaki. He sat down and pushed the plate in front of him.

"Does Tama want some cake?" Honey asked with big, golden puppy eyes. Tamaki looked up from the ground and glared at Honey. Honey picked up the cake then walked back to Mori.

Haruhi stood up and kneeled down in front of Tamaki. "Senpai? What happened?" She asked softly. He looked up at her.

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you... Unless they don't tell you-" Tanaki stood up dramatically and pulled Haruhi up with him. "Daddy doesn't want you to know!" He said dramatically.

Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders and moved to leave the room.

"And where are you going?" Kyoya asked from a distance.

"Just out into the garden. I need some fresh air..." Haruhi answered.

"Alright. But please take someone with you and make sure to return in an hour at most." Kyoya stated as he kept his eyes on the clipboard in front of him.

"Okay..." Haruhi said plainly. Tamaki jumped in front of Haruhi.

"I'll go!" He yelled.

"I don't want to go with you..." She said seriously. Tamaki jumped to a corner of the room and held his legs to his chest. 'Why must he sulk so much?' Haruhi thought. 'Taking Honey would get annoying after a while because he'd probably bother me about cake... Kyoya seems to be busy, so I won't bother bringing him. Mori is silent, easy to take. But taking him means bringing Honey. Tamaki is just out if the question. So it's waiter Hikaru or Kaoru... Why can't I just go alone?' Haruhi thought.

"I'll just take Hikaru. You two need to b separated a little more often..." Haruhi stated. "Anyway, why do I need to take someone?" She asked.

"So you don't skip out on any club activities..." Kyoya answered. Hikaru stood up and walked to Haruhi. He looked back at Kaoru sadly.

"You know you'll see him in an hour..." Haruhi said as she walked out if the room. Hikaru followed her from close behind.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"What made you want to come outside?" Kaoru asked with a bored expression.

"I felt like getting away from all those idiots... Including you..." Haruhi said. They sat down on a stone bench in a near by garden. The trees surrounding them were breathtakingly beautiful. It was spring, so the trees, flowers and plants were all in full bloom.

Haruhi watched as small amounts of leaves and flowers fell onto the pond that was in front of them. Her eyes shifted to the fountain and then to Hikaru. He was looking down at the stoned ground beneath his feet. While he was paying close attention to the ground, Haruhi had a good look at his features.

She noticed his hair wasn't exactly a dark orange. It was more of a gingery brown colour. His skin looked like cream as the sun light shone down onto him. His eyes glimmered as reflections from the water in the pond shinned over them. His golden pools of loneliness continued staring at the ground. Her eyes moved to look at his peachy lips. Hikaru looked up at Haruhi.

"You've been very silent... Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I was curious, are you okay? You look very sad..." Haruhi asked softly.

"It's nothing. I just don't like to be away from Kaoru to much. I guess I miss him. As you know, we pretty much push everyone away from us. Because we're separate from the rest of the world. To us, there is pretty much us and them. When we're apart, I miss him. That's all..." Hikaru answered.

"That's why you're here with me. I personally think you should be separated from him a little more... You need to learn to accept more people into your lives..." Haruhi said. She still didn't take her gaze away from him. He ended up looking back at her.

His expression changed from what seemed lonely to a little surprised. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked her after taking in her words.

"I don't know. But I heard there was going to be a thunder storm tonight. I'm a little worried..." She said softly.

"How about you come stay at the Hitachin Mansion tonight? We have plenty of spare rooms. Kaoru and I share a room and we're having some tuna belly with our dinner tonight..." Hikaru offered.

"Oh, no-no... That would be too much..." Haruhi said nervously.

"But you would be the first of our actual friends to stay the night... Please. It might help us to open up to other people a little better..." Hikaru said hopefully.

"I'll only stay on two conditions. You invite the rest of the host club and let me have a lot of tuna belly..." Haruhi tried to reason.

"No way! Like I want Tamaki in my house!" Hikaru yelled.

"You said you wanted to open up to people right?" Haruhi said with a playful smirk.

"Hmmm... Fine. I'll talk to Kaoru first..." Hikaru stated. Haruhi had no idea how he ended up agreeing to it, even if he ended up being the one who agreed.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Later that night, the entire host club ended up spending the night at the twins hose.

Dinner was very silent for the two twins. They weren't used to having so many people in their home.

Hikaru watched as Haruhi ate her tuna belly. She smiled cutely as she stuffed as much as she could into her mouth. Hikaru tried not to chuckle from seeing it.

"We should play a game after dinner..." Tamaki suggested.

"What game?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in sync.

"A pranking game... We'll have a pranking competition. We're all against each other but we can have teams. The rules are simple. Once you have been pranked, your out. The winning team can name their prize." Tamaki said with a smile.

"We're in!" The twins said with an evil smirk. Everyone else agreed. So after dinner, it was on.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were a team. Honey and Morie were one, and so were Tamaki and Kyoya.

Tamaki his behind a corner with Kyoya standing by him. "Try and hide or at least participate..." Tamaki said softly.

"Your prank is really dumb..." Kyoya simply said as he slightly pushed his glasses back. Tamaki's mastermind plan was to throw water bombs at whoever walks past. After getting bored of waiting he stop up to do a surprise attack on someone.

But as he turned the corner, something soft hit his and Kyoya's face. Tamaki whipped the cake off his face and looked at Kyoya who did the same. He took of his glasses and cleaned them.

"HONEY! MORI!" Tamaki yelled. Honey and Mori stood in front of them. Honey couldn't help but laugh.

"So, hat was the plan again?" Haruhi asked.

"Shhhh..." The twins hushed her. She felt slightly offended but ignored the feeling. She followed then to see Honey laughing at Kyoya and Tamaki who had cake covering their faces. She tried not to laugh because she knew Honey and Mori had pranked them.

"We're going to scare them..." Kaoru said softly.

"You guys are mysterious trouble makers... So why are you going to do something so simple?" Haruhi whispered.

"Because we're bored..." The twins whispered. Haruhi rolled her eyes then followed the twins. They jumped in front of everyone yelling. They all screamed as fell to the floor. The twins chuckled and Haruhi just stood and looked at them.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It got late so everyone decided on going to sleep. Haruhi decided on a room that was far away from everyone else. She sat down by the window and noticed small droplets of rain falling onto the ground.

She sighed and sat silently, awaiting the storm to arrive. She couldn't fall asleep due to the worry she held for the upcoming storm.

The rain got harder and harder a while later. Lightning thrashed but there was no thunder yet. As if the thunder awaited its cue, it crashed in the night sky. Everyone else was asleep so Haruhi ran around looking for a small place to hide. The cupboard was full and there was no room under the bed. There weren't any small places she could hide in the room.

She ran out with tears from fear running down her face. She ran I to the closest room as more thunder clashes. She panted and looked around the bedroom. Lightning thrashed along with the crashing thunder.

"Eeeeek!" She squealed and ran to the desk. She went to hide under it when someone grabbed her and wrapped their arms around her. This persons arms were strong and felt safe. She panted and looked up.

She saw Hikaru smile down at her. "Why aren't you in bed?" He asked.

"I-I was looking for somewhere to h-hid-" she was cut off by her own scream when the sound of thunder scared her. She dug her face into his shirt.

Hikaru could feel her heart beating hard and fast as she held tightly onto him. He picked her up and held onto her tightly. She was slightly shaking. More thunder clapped making her grip tighten on him.

He walked into Haruhi's temporary bedroom and laid her on the bed. He sat down in front of her and looked at her. She sat with her knees on her chest as she held onto her legs tightly. She shivered from coldness as fear. When more thunder clashed she jumped and hid under the sheets.

Hikaru climbed under them and pulled Haruhi into a hug. "Don't worry Haruhi... You're safe with me..." He said soothingly. She held onto him and closed her eyes.

"H-Hikaru..." She said nervously.

"Y-yes?" He asked softly. Thunder clashed again making her dig her nails into him. He softly hissed.

"Ouch..." He said softly.

"S-sorry. B-but why aren't y-you in b-bed sleep-sleeping?" She stuttered nervously.

"I needed to grab something from the study. I saw you in there and remembered your fear of thunder..." Hikaru answered.

"B-b why d-did you comfort me?" Haruhi asked nervously. She was worried that more thunder would clap. Again, as if it were on que, thunder clashed making her jump and hold onto him tighter.

"Because your supposed to make your loved one's feel better... Right?" Hikaru said softly.

"Loved ones? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. She sat up making the blanket fall off the bed. She still held onto Hikaru for her life.

"There's only one person Kaoru and I have let into our world... And that's you-" thunder clashed cutting him off when Haruhi squealed an hugged onto him. "-we let you into our world because I love you..." He finished.

"You love me? Like a f-freind?" She asked nervously.

"Not really..." He said softly.

"Like a-a s-sister?" She asked. Thunder made another clashing sound, making her squeal. More tears ran down her face. The dim moonlight slightly shone into the room over Haruhi's face. Hikaru stared into her big, hazel brown eyes. He moved the hair that was stuck to her forehead with sweat away and cupped her fav in his hands.

He closed the remaining space between them and connected their lips. He softly kissed her. She was slightly shocked but kisses back. The kiss was soft and sweet. But it was rather short.

He pulled away and hugged her. "I love you in a way I have never experienced before..." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him. She was still scared but the worry was now gone. She looked at him with a soft smile.

She moved her shaky hands to wrap them around his neck. "I love you Haruhi..." He said softly with a blush.

"I-I love you t-too..." She said nervously with love lacing her tone. She pulled him back into another kiss that was more passionate this time. The loudest thunder clap scared her making her slightly bite his lip.

"S-sorry!" She said nervously. He laid down and pulled her with him. He wrapped his arms around her. She faced him and buried her head into his chest.

"Shhhh... Don't be sorry. Just close your eyes and go to sleep..." He said softly. That's when he realised that he really love Haruhi, in a way that he never thought he'd love someone. He loved her like a lover. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Hikaru's safe loving arms.


End file.
